1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel assembly for an infant carrier apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An infant stroller apparatus usually includes multiple wheel assemblies that are provided with elastic elements, e.g., springs. The elastic element can provide cushioning action when the wheel is rolling on a ground surface, such that the child can rest comfortably in the stroller apparatus. However, the current designs usually install the elastic element between a mount base of the wheel assembly and a support leg of the stroller, which may not be convenient to assemble.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved wheel assembly that is simple in structure and address at least the foregoing issues.